Inicios Del Trueno
by Bluemachine
Summary: Una noche hablando de los nueves reinos había acabado con el Dios del Trueno regresando a casa y una Jane Foster embarazada. Eso solo fue el inicio de sus problemas y la inesperada aparición de un súper héroe, ególatra y millonario que se proclamo así mismo el padrino de su bebé. Aquí comienza la inusual historia sobre la hija del dios del trueno.
1. Capituló 1

No eran una novedad en Asgard los breves romances con mortales, siglos atrás había sido algo de lo más habitual. Pero pocas veces; siendo estos más rumores que verdades, un niño había sido procreado entre un mortal y un Asgardiano.

Sabía de la mortal que Thor había dejado en Midgard, pero nunca hubiera esperado recibir de Heimdall la noticia de que la misma mujer se encontraba embarazada de su primogénito.

—¿Estas seguro?

—No ha intimado con nadie más, es la semilla de Thor la que crece en su vientre —confirmó con calma—. Esta situación es ciertamente inusual, la misma gestación lo comprueba.

—Prosigue.

Exclamo con severidad, Odin.

—Crece rápido, mi señor. Su madre apenas se encuentra en su segundo mes de embarazo, pero su vientre parece atravesar el séptimo mes.

En las más antiguas historias se hablaba de raras ocurrencias, sobre hijos mestizos, pero todos acordaban en algo. Los niños de madres Midgardianas eran débiles, dotados solo con longevidad y mayor resistencia física, ninguno de ellos era capaz de heredar los dones de su sangre Asgardiana.

—Thor no debe ser informado, ni nadie más —ordenó—, pero deberás hacerme saber de cualquier novedad sobre la criatura, ¿Haz entendido, Heimdall?

—Si, mi rey —acato con respeto.

Heimdall no parecía de acuerdo con su decisión, pero debía hacerse. Estaban en una posición de peligro, los nueve reinos se encontraban en caos, anunciar que Thor tendría un heredero era tentar con el caos, pero siendo el niño mitad Midgardiano era poner al reino en bandeja de plata.

Era una debilidad, la criatura estaba lejos de su alcance, cualquiera podría ir y raptarlo con el único fin de amedrentar a Thor. Conocía a su hijo, aceptaría cualquier demanda si significaba la protección del bebé, y aunque reconocía con orgullo la nobleza de Thor, no podía permitir que sus motivos personales amenazaran el reino.

El primogénito de Thor tendría que mantenerse en secreto, sin importar que.

•

•

—Los informes lo confirman, la doctora Foster carga en su vientre al vástago de Thor —corroboró uno de los concejales.

—De heredar los dones paternos sería una amenaza.

—Si —concordó con la concejal femenina—, pero también es un lazo directo con Asgard, una manera de dialogar con ellos.

—O una manera de exponernos al peligro, como saber que los enemigos de Thor no se están convirtiendo en los nuestros al tener a su primogénito.

—No has dicho mucho, Fury —comentó Pierce girando su silla— ¿Cuál es tu opinión?

—No somos de los que asesinan infantes —critico con pericia— ¿Que estamos temiendo? ¿Provocar la ira de Asgard? ¿De sus enemigos? Entonces no lo hagamos, no revelemos que tenemos al primogénito de Thor en la tierra.

—¿Que sugieres que hagamos? —Pregunto con interés Pierce.

—Seria un recurso invaluable si llega a heredar los dones de su padre —comentó con franqueza—. Tenemos en nuestras manos al hijo de un dios ¿Por qué hacerle temernos? ¿Cuando podemos hacer que ame su hogar? Ser el hijo del futuro rey de Asgard tiene que contar para algo si alguna vez trata de atacarnos, puede ser nuestro escudo —explicó sin redundancia— Maten al niño, y teman las represalias de Asgard si llega a enterarse... o entrenemos al niño, y enseñémosle a amar la tierra, les aseguro que no solo enfrentará Asgard por defender su hogar, luchara ante cualquier otro enemigo.

—¿No estará tratando que tomemos en cuenta otra vez su iniciativa?

Sonrío con sequedad. Podían negarle formar el equipo, pero Fury creía que se trataba de su mejor recurso, y no pensaba abandonar el proyecto pronto.

—Claro que no —dijo sin mostrar su molestia— solo les estoy haciendo ver nuestra mejor opción.

—Tampoco somos de los que secuestran niños, director Fury —replicó otro concejal sin olvidar la dura crítica de minutos antes.

—No es secuestro si la madre está involucrada.

Pierce mostró su clara diversión soltando un resoplido.

—Están son las opciones, concejales —miro a Fury brevemente—. Nos atendremos a sus ordenes, pero antes que deliberen, permítanme mostrar mi apoyo a la propuesta del Directo Fury, me parece bastante viable.

El acuerdo fue tomado rápido, el vástago del dios del trueno estaría bajo el cuidado de S.H.I.E.L.D, de presentar inestabilidad, o claros signos de amenaza, tendría que ser eliminado de inmediato, sin excusas.

—Supongo que harás de efecto inmediato la aprobación del consejo —dijo Pierce caminando a un lado de Fury.

—Así es —afirmó— gracias por el apoyo, Alexander.

—No hay de qué, Nick.

Contesto antes de verlo partir por el ascensor.

—Señor —llamo una voz a su lado.

—Rumlow —nombró con sequedad— espero que tu viaje allá sido productivo.

—El director Fury tiene altamente vigilada a la doctora Foster, Romanoff está en el caso —explicó— no podemos acércanos sin amenazar nuestro anonimato..

—Aún no es tiempo de que Hydra surja —resopló— ¿Algún tercero que pueda encargarse?

—¿Con Romanoff? —Rumlow quiso reír— imposible. Tal vez pueda despertarlo, ni siquiera la viuda negra ha podido contrarrestarlo.

—No hay que apresurarnos —Contempló tranquilamente Pierce— vigilen al niño, usaremos al soldado cuando allá una clara confirmación de que heredó poderes de sus padres

—Entendido —dijo Rumlow.

—¿Que me dices de Odeza?—pregunto— ¿Sabían algo?

—Si, tenían incluso una copia de la muestra de sangre de la doctora Foster —explicó rápidamente Rumlow— querian secuestrar al niño, estudiarlo, experimentar un poco con él.

—¿Te hiciste cargo?

—La información fue asegurada, eliminamos los cabos sueltos, ahora solo nosotros y S.H.I.E.L.D saben del feto.

—Bien —aprobó Pierce— mantengámoslo así.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Fury no estaba del todo erróneo... enseña a un niño amar algo, y lo defenderá de quién sea. El primogénito del dios del trueno era un recurso que Hydra no podía dejar pasar por alto.

•

•

•

Jane comenzaba a considerar que su terquedad había sido un error aquella mañana. "No, por favor, déjenme ir por el desayuno. Estoy embarazada, no invalida." Cuanto se arrepentía ahora de esas palabras.

—Todo va a estar bien, señora —dijo reconfortante el recién llegado paramédico.

—¡Estoy teniendo un bebé en medio de un restaurante! ¡¿Cómo eso está bien?! — pregunto escandalizada.

—No está teniendo al bebé aún, solo son las contracciones iniciales —volvió a decir tranquilamente— vamos a llevarla al hospital, y le aseguro que llegaremos a tiempo para que de a luz en un lugar limpio y seguro.

Jane lo miró con molestia palpitante en sus ojos.

—Más le vale —sentenció con dagas en los ojos.

Un simple nacimiento, eso era lo que el paramédicos podía percibir, otro día de trabajo. Pero con ese nacimiento, una serie de líneas comenzaban a interconectarse, alistandose para enfrentar un destino que había sido profetizado milenios atrás, cuando Odin no podía siquiera imaginar que sería llamado Padre de Todo, cuando era un príncipe en busca de probar su valía a su padre.

—Odin —aún podía recordad la séria mirada de su padre— ¿Que piensas de los Midgardianos?

—Son mortales, padre —había respondido con sequedad— son seres simples, burdos, a penas comienzan a descubrir sus propias tierras, sus descubrimientos son un niño gateando comparado con nuestros avances —explicó descartando cualquier elogió—. No hay que admirar de ellos.

—No ahora —había aceptado Bor con una mirada extraña— pero algún día necesitaremos de su fuerza.

—¿Cual fuerza? —había preguntado con burla Odin.

—Odin, escúchame —había ordenado su padre con dureza—. Podrás creer o no en mis palabras, pero no estaré aquí cuando el tiempo llegue, y no podría confiarle a nadie más este secreto.

—¿De qué estás hablando, padre?

—Habrá un niño, Odin. Un hijo de Midgard y Asgard —reveló Bor ante la incredulidad de su hijo— y no será un niño ordinario, no sólo la sobrevivencia de Asgard recaerá en él, sino los nueve reino. Sé que crees a los mortales inferiores, y tal vez tenga culpa de ello, pero hijo mío, debes proteger a la criatura, es una tarea que no le confiaría nadie más.

Con el tiempo, las palabras de su padre se habían deformado en un vago recuerdo, un delirio que Odin creía inconcebible. Pero sus palabras volvían a ser más claras cada día que se acercaba el nacimiento del primogénito de Thor, no podía más que cuestionarse si su padre hablaba de aquella criatura próxima a nacer.

Observo impasible los preparativos del festival, aquel día honraban el nacimiento de Yggdrasil. Cada década, cuando la estrella más antigua del universo se posiciona sobre Asgard, celebraban la unión de los nueve mundos... fue el momento más desconcertante para recibir las noticias de Heimdall.

—Mi señor, la mortal ha entrado en labor.

Quería creer que era mera coincidencia, pero las palabras de sus padres solo resonaban más fuerte en su cabeza.

—Avísame cuando la criatura haya nacido.

—Asi lo haré, mi rey.

En Midgard, un egolatra superhéroe comenzaba su camino hacia la más entretenida aventura de su vida sin sospecharlo.

Tony stark estaba teniendo un día completamente normal en su opinión. Aunque claro que cualquiera que no fuera el multimillonario discreparía ante su idea de lo que era normal. Dirigirse a Nuevo Mexico en su traje de superhéroe para encontrar al ginecólogo de su novia... sencillamente era irracional. Pero así como Tony Stark era un brillante genio, también era un hombre propenso a saltarse las reglas preestablecidas de la sociedad... eso, o en realidad era un inaudito idiota ante el más sencillo sentido común.

—Jarvis, localización —no le dio importancia a los muchos transeúntes que se paraban admirados por su reluciente traje.

—Piso cuatro señor, aunque creo que preferiría esperar.

—Pepper viene a cenar —fue su elaborada explicación— esperar no entra en mis planes —uso los propulsores y en un ágil movimiento entro por una ventana— bien —choco las manos, todo iba de acuerdo al plan— ahora solo hay que...

Un grito potente se escucho al otro extremo del pasillo, tal vez era un hospital, pero para él aquello había sonado a tortura. Se encogió de hombros. Que podía saber él, pocas veces había estado en un hospital así que decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

—Como decía —volvió sin más a sus asuntos— desactiva el traje y dime que habitación es.

—Habitación 408 — tras una breve pausa agrego— señor, va en sentido contrario.

Por un instante se pregunto que hacia ahí, parpadeo mientras miraba la puerta como si esta tuviera las respuestas al sentido de la vida. Trago ruidosamente, no había marcha atrás, para su mala suerte el cuarto parecía ser de la gritona de potentes pulmones con resonancia a doce habitaciones a la redonda.

—Que tal —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al entrar— Hey Doc. Le importaría atenderme un minuto —un estremecimiento le recorrió cuando dejo de oír los gritos— ¿Por favor? —particularmente no le pareció un buen presagio el repentino silencio.

—Disculpa amigo —la mujer, que antes parecía estar partiéndose en dos, ahora lo miraba con profundos deseos homicidas— ¿ESTAS TENIENDO UN BEBE? —enfatizo cada palabra en un grito— no, claro que no —recalcó mordaz —ni siquiera puedes embarazarte AHHHHHH— y eso lo alegro profundamente, no parecía algo placentero.

—Pero mi novia si y estoy precisamente aquí para que el buen doctor me receté unos anticonceptivos —¿Falta de sentido común? Definitivamente, ahora parecía lista para arrancarle la cabeza.

—¡Ella aun no esta embarazada! —señalo su abultado vientre— ¡Este bebé está saliendo ahora! ¡necesita salir ahora! —siseo— cómprate unos cuantos condones y lárgate de aquí.

—Eso como un buen plan —acordó moviendo una silla a lado de ella y tomando asiento con ingenuidad— con todo gusto lo haría, pero ella no confía mucho en esos métodos —resopló frustrado— y sabes que, sinceramente va a ser mas satisfactorio sin un molesto condón entre nosotros

—¿Acaso escuchas algo de lo que te digo? Te dije que te fueras —se aferro a las sabanas profiriendo otro grito.

—Leí que resulta mas fácil tener un parto bajo el agua —comento divertido— tal vez deberíamos traer un tanque

Con mas fuerza de la necesaria la futura mama lo tomo de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Y yo se que para que sientas el mismo dolor tendrías que tirar de tus bolas hasta tu cabeza —una sonrisa siniestra se formo en su cara— ¿Lo intentamos?

Ambos –doctor e intruso– palidecieron y tragaron duro, parecía que Tony Stark había aprendido algo nuevo... no enojar a una embarazada, y menos si estaba dando a luz.

—Sabes te ves muy sola, por que no voy y busco a tus familiares en la recepción, deben estar preguntando por ti —no logro ni alejarse un paso cuando un nuevo tirón lo atrajo— ok, me quedo.

—Que gran alivio —comento sarcástica— se de ayuda y busca en mi celular el numero de Erick Selvig, dile que será mejor que se apuren si no quiere que los mate.

—¿El padre? —se aventuro a preguntar.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no —aclaro fastidiada.

—Yo le haría caso a la señora y dejaría de preguntar —recomendó el doctor como quien no quiere la cosa— solo dos centímetros mas de dilatación y empezamos

—¿Cómo? ¿apenas van a iniciar?— el tenia la impresión de que los gritos eran por que ya estaba naciendo, no por que apenas se estuviera abriendo el agujero de la vida— mejor llamo a ese tal Erick, no quiero ser el que salga con la mano pulverizada.

•

•

•

La música de una canción country comenzó a llenar el silencio del automóvil, los únicos dos pasajeros del carro se vieron con temor, había sido mala idea mandar a la embarazada del grupo por el desayuno.

—Es tu celular —espeto Darcy deslindándose de la responsabilidad de contestar.

Erick farfullo un par de maldiciones antes de contestar.

—Jane —contesto con falsa alegría— se que vamos atrasados, pero parece que hay un bloqueo, estamos atorados y...

—¿Te llamas Jane? —Erick parpadeo confundido ¿Por qué un desconocido llamaba del celular de Jane?— eh como sea que te llames, no nos importa si estas en un embotellamiento o en el mismo Apocalipsis, será mejor que te apresures al hospital Sant angelo, cuarto piso, habitación 408, con las dos maletas del asiento trasero. emm una, dos, tres... —comenzó a contar para desconcierto del astrofísico— tres Big Mac y unas nugget antes de que una mano sea sacrificada —le advirtió con un gruñido— bien eso es todo —el extraño colgó.

—Darcy.

—¿Estas bien? pareces muy tenso.

—Secuestraron a Jane, ¡Oh dios! —abanico sus manos conmocionado— Creo que son tres sujetos y van a extirpar su mano si no llegamos —soltó aterrado.

Fue cuestión de segundos, ambos entraron en pánico. 

•

•

•

—¡Quítense maldita sea! —una sudorosa y paranoica Darcy llegaba a la caja registradora de un McDonalds— bien amigo, quiero tres Big Macs, unas nuggets y un refresco extra grande ¡los necesito ya! ¡lo necesito ahora si no quieres que mi rodilla choque con tu herencia!

—Hey amiga, yo llevo diez minutos esperando, muévete... —choque demoledor en la entre pierna, hombre caído gimiendo de dolor—creo que esperare dos minutos– dijo con un chillido de princesa aquel enorme sujeto.

—Señora apártese —gruño en voz baja Darcy—esa no es la única lección que aprendí de mi abuela —le advirtió Darcy— le aseguro que sus falsos senos le agradecerán que guarde su distancia.

—S-señorita aquí esta s-su ord-een —tartamudeo el dependiente—¿Podría irse y dejar intacta mi herencia?

—Que eficiencia — alabo Darcy— volveré pronto a este McDonalds.

Mientras todo mundo le veía marchar el pobre chico solo pudo susurrar "por favor, no lo haga". En aquel establecimiento solo quedaría como único recuerdo de su acalorado paso un fornido hombre llorando por el inquietante escozor de sus partes nobles.

•

•  
 **Estoy editando (De Nuevo XD) y agregando más detalles, quitando cosas que no me convencen, tratando de hacer todo mejor.**

 **Voy a ponerme como meta acabar el primer segmento antes de mi cumpleaños, para así irme a la segunda parte, que es mi favorita.**


	2. Capituló 2

Gritos inundaban al cuarto 408. Un arrepentido Ironman se decía que la paciencia si era una virtud después de todo, podría estar ahora mismo volando sobre alguna Zona militar simplemente por el placer de hacerles rabiar. Pero no, su impaciencia por el sexo le había metido ahí... dios le estaba castigando injustificadamente, amar no era un pecado, ni tampoco haber tratado de ser responsable.

—Bien Jane —hablo el doctor— ya haz dilatado lo suficiente, es hora de comenzar.

—Gracias a dios —exclamo Stark con alegría— no quiero entrometerme, así que me voy —se paró con un salto entusiasta— suerte con tu bebé.

Ya sobre la marcha sintió como le jalaban nuevamente, esa mujer tenía mas fuerza de la que aparentaba ¿esteroides, batidos verdes, fuerza innata? ¿cual era su secreto?

—Por favor —Tony llego a preguntarse si era chantaje... Funcionaba. Esos endemoniados ojos de gatito abandonado eran jodidamente tiernos— ¿podrías quedarte? —sollozo— no quiero estar sola en esto.

Medio atontado volvió a tomar asiento, con incredulidad veía que la feroz mujer que trato de hecharle ya no estaba, en su lugar había una frágil y conmovedora.

—Eres una manipuladora —espeto sin filtro— tu doble faceta debe ser tu súper poder.

El sujeto sabia como enojar a una embarazada, a decir verdad el molestar al mundo era uno de sus dones naturales.

—Sera mejor que no me enfades si no quieres conocer mi verdadero súper poder —amenazo.

—me callo, pero déjame decir que tu sola constatas mi teoría.

—Señor Stark —pronuncio incomodo el doctor— en realidad necesito que siga hablando, dele ánimo a la señora Foster, eso siempre ayuda a que el parto se vuelva menos largo.

—¿Si sabe quien soy? —aparentemente lo único que escucho fue su nombre.

—es difícil ignorar su rostro cubriendo la portadas de revistas.

—Pues yo no se quien es —medio grito Jane— pero si se que si no empieza a trabajar le tumbare los dientes

—Ignórela doctor, esas deben ser sus hormonas hablando.

—De acuerdo, Jane respira hondo. necesito que pujes y contraigas tu vientre lo mas que puedas —ordeno— Señor Stark frote su espalda para relajar un poco el dolor de esa zona.

—Lo que usted diga —disimuladamente saco su celular— uno, dos, tres... aquí Tony Stark reportando desde el cuarto 408 del hospital Sant Angelo en un día despejado y caluroso —agregó grabando ahora la cara de la futura madre— como pueden apreciar esta increíblemente adolorida embarazada trata de dar a luz a su retoño, que hasta el momento no se deja ver —un enfoque de su rostro negando— Bebe malo, a mi mano le duele la fuerza de tu mami —toma directa de su mano sujetada por la de Jane— ¿ves ese color morado? Es señal de que algo no va bien ahí

—Deja de grabar y frota mi espalda —le dijo adolorida— si no quieres que otra parte tuya se vuelva morada– logro decir entre contracciones.

—No eres divertida —se quejo con un mohín— ¿no quieres que tu bebé vea su primer día en el mundo? Yo desearía ver lo genial que me vi cuando nací —comentó antes de hablar directamente a la cámara–, mi belleza debió desmayar a la enfermera.

—Maldito narcisista —gruño—será mejor que sean buenas tomas.

—De alta resolución —proclamó orgulloso.

—Bien —gruño ella.

Soltando unos cuantos chistes más mientras seguía grabando Tony tuvo que soltar un alarido cuando oyó un 'crack', su mano ahora realmente dolía, pero el grito de Jane se sobrepuso al suyo.

—bien Jane puedo ver la cabeza, puja un poco mas.

—Damas y caballeros, aquí un lesionado Tony Stark reporta que el momento cumbre se acerca, estamos a punto de conocer al alborotador o alborotadora quien es el motivo de reunión de una embarazada bipolar, un doctor que no entiende la necesidad por prescripciones medicas, y yo el genial millonario y sup...

Un agudo grito atravesó los tímpanos de los tres. Un bultito rosa y ensangrentada yacía en brazos del doctor, Tony grabo cuando cortaron el cordón. El doctor sin perder tiempo comenzó a limpiarla, mientras Stark le seguía de cerca.

—¿Qué es?

—Una niña

—¿Oíste eso Jane? Te resulto una mocosa —levanto ambas cejas con picardía— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Isabella —contesto con lágrimas de alegría.

—No suena mal —concordó dirigiendo de nuevo su atención –y la lente– a la bebe que ya descansaba en una incubadora—¡Santa Mierda!

—¿Le sucede algo? — alarmada la madre primeriza trato de levantarse, pero el doctor se lo impidió— ¿Qué pasa...

—¡NO DISPAREN! —grito Darcy al entrar con un perturbado Erick Selvig detrás de ella— ¡Jane! —exclamo contenta al verla. Darcy no lo pensó dos veces antes de apuntar su Taser al doctor y dejarle electrocutado— ¡Erick! Toma a Jane hay que irnos, sus cómplices no deben tardar en llegar.

—Darcy, ¿Estas loca? — profirió Jane incrédula— ¿Qué crees que haces?

Mientras los recién llegados peleaban por sacar de ahí a la mama primeriza ante especulaciones de un secuestro imaginario, Tony stark admiraba la sutil respiración de la pequeña de profundos ojos azules. Lo miraba con fatiga, quiso reír, fatiga la de su madre y la suya propia. Le acarició la mejilla sin dejar de mirar su hipnotizante mirada. Era hermosa, una princesa de piel tersa y blanca, reluciente como perlas, con cabellos chocolate que enfatizaban el azul de su irises. Solemnemente se juro que cualquiera que osara cortejarla tendría que pasar primero por su armadura de Ironman y los matones que todo su dinero pudiera comprar.

—¿Dónde esta el bebe? —preguntaron finalmente alarmados Dacy y Erick.

—Jane calla a tus amigos —susurro Tony— van a irritar a mi princesa, mi ahijada necesita descansar

Muy confundidos y sobre todo sorprendidos los presentes voltearon a verle.

—¿Qué? —cuestiono inocentemente— Yo ayude a que naciera, por derecho me toca ser su padrino —proclamo— y tío favorito —termino por agregar.

—Jane ¿Quién es este sujeto? —pregunto consternado Erick, preocupado de que fuera algún demente.

—El... —dudo momentáneamente—padrino de mi hija, ¿Creo?

—Ya escucharon a la dama —tomo a la pequeña en brazos— tu mami quiere verte Isabella.

—¡Santa madre! —exclamo Dacy al reconocerle— eres Ironman ¡oh Jesús! Esta niña hija de dios Nordico tiene de padrino a un superhéroe.

—¡Darcy! —le callo Foster— ¡No puedes ir gritando por ahí _eso_!

—Oh, cierto—recordó antes de bufar con una sonrisa— hay por favor, es un superhéroe, debe saber cosas mucho mas raras —sentencio rodando los ojos.

—Y hecho cosas mucho más raras —agrego Tony con orgullo— pero díganme ¿Qué sucio secreto es el que estamos guardando? —Isabella tomo su dedo y se lo llevo a la boca— princesa eso es algo asqueroso, anda suelta el dedo de tío Tony... ¡Auch! —grito— pero que diablos ¿Eso es un diente?

—¿Qué? Tráela aquí —conmocionada de pánico tomo a su hija en brazos—¡Oh no! Erick, es como el embarazo, esta creciendo muy rápido.

—Tranquilízate, tal vez sea algo Asgardiano —evaluó nervioso— posiblemente llegando a una edad determinada su crecimiento se estabilice. Es difícil de calcular —resopló para sí mismo— pero tal vez tenga apariencia de seis años al cumplir uno

—Esperen, alto ahí —dijo Tony llamando la atención— ¡Podrías parar de tomarme fotos!– Darcy guardo su cámara e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado— ¿Por qué esta creciendo tan rápido? ¿Al menos es posible?

—Su padre es en pocas palabras, es un dios de otro mundo.

Natasha Romanoff entraba a la par del agente Coulson. Perplejo ante las palabras de su ex traicionera asistente se volteo hacia Jane, quien con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, abrazo con determinación a su durmiente bebe.

—¿Quiénes son y como saben de eso?

—¿Te tiraste a un dios? —hablo incrédulo Tony— ¿A cuál? —pregunto repentinamente orgulloso— el primer bebé que veo nacer y elijo al más interesante de todos —una sonrisa emergió en su rostro— soy malditamente asombroso.

—Con todo respeto doctora Foster —comenzó hablar Coulson— mantuvo en su casa a un ser de otro planeta que desapareció en un rayo de luz hace cuatro meses ¿Por que creer que no la estarían vigilando?

—No lo se, déjeme ver, tal vez por su derecho a la privacidad —soltó sarcástica Darcy— no les basto con saquear nuestro laboratorio ¿Ahora quieren raptar a una recién nacida? El gobierno de este país esta podrido —agitada y rabiosa le aventó una de las hamburguesas que llevaba— esto es lo que pienso de su sistema, y que le quede claro que por muy padre extraterrestre, ella nació en América y es ¡Ciudadana Estadounidense!

Aun sin dejar de grabar, Tony Stark se lamento por la jugosa hamburguesa que yacía en el piso.

—Y así queridos televidentes es la forma gráficamente sucia de insultar al gobierno

—Sr. Stark, Srta. Lewis no pertenecemos a ningún país. S.H.I.E.L.D se encarga de tener a superhéroes narcisista como Iroman bajo control —señalo Romanoff— y evitar que sujetos de otros planetas vengan alterar el orden general —dirigió su mirada a la recién nacida— su embarazo se clasifico como amenaza nivel 4.

—Solo tenemos 6 niveles —informo amablemente Coulson con una sonrisa.

¡Que sujeto mas extraño! Pensaron todos al verle tan calmado después del 'hamburguesaso' del que había sido víctima.

—No pueden simplemente... ustedes no pretenderán as... ase...asse —Erick no logro acabar la frase.

—Descuide Doctor Selvig, el director Fury no tiene en planes eliminarla —acercándose más, agrego—debo informarles que ustedes tres y el bebe quedan desde este momento bajo la custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D —toco el comunicador de su oído— prosigan con la extracción.

Una decena de hombres armados y uniformados entraron llevándose primero a Darcy y Erick, otros tres sujetaron la camilla de Jane y comenzaron a jalarla afuera a toda velocidad.

—Hey esperen —ágilmente tomo a la pequeña de los brazos de su madre, quien protesto por la repentina acción— será mejor que yo la lleve, ustedes no se ven muy cuidadosos.

—Sr. Stark no es necesario que nos acompañe.

—Coulson —le callo con un gesto— si tomas a mi ahijada irremediablemente me vas a ver ahí.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Acaba decir ahijada? —pero no le escucho, Tony ya había salido.

—El Director Fury no va a estar nada contento —soltó de lo mas tranquila Natasha.

El doctor que aun yacía electrocutado en el suelo –apenas reponiéndose– fue sedado por otros agentes más y llevado a interrogación para corroborar que no recordara información de vital importancia.

•

•

•

—¿Ahijada? —Fury pregunto incrédulo— Agente Romanoff explíqueme como este sujeto— profirió señalando a Tony— volvió a inmiscuirse en asuntos de S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿Es que acaso Stark ahora va estar presente en todas las operaciones de esta organización?

—Señor, no creo que alguien tenga la capacidad de abarcar todos los asuntos de S.H.I.E.L.D —opino Natasha— pero tal parece que el doctor que atendía a Jane Foster es el ginecólogo de la Señorita Pepper, novia del Señor Stark, quien quería que le inscribieran unos anticonceptivos...

—No necesito saber más —Fury negó asqueado.

—De verdad que en S.H.I.E.L.D son unos chismosos de primer nivel —contraataco Tony al sentir todas las miradas sobre el— pero saben, si tienen interés sobre mi vida personal, pueden preguntar, no hay nada que oculte.

—¿Quién eres? — cuestiono Jane con incredulidad y disgusto.

—Tony Stark, dueño de Stark Industries, millonario, filántropo, entre otras miles de cosas —mencionó sin dar mucha importancia— así que solo agregare que también soy el genial Ironman

—¿El demente que lo declaró en televisión nacional?

—¿Asi que si habías oído sobre mi? —pregunto curioso.

—Posiblemente, no soy muy buena con los nombres —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Es verdad —corroboró Darcy— ¿Sabes cómo se refiere a Dicaprio? "Ese actor con nombre de pintor renacentista y apellido como de Capricornio"—Darcy negó con decepción— No estoy bromeando.

—En serio necesitas ayuda —le informo con seriedad Tony a Jane.

—Esta no es una visita social —aclaro fastidiado Fury— les trajimos por ella —señalo al bulto tosa que acunaba Jane— y no vamos hablar de otra cosa que no sea ella

—¿Puede sentir esos nudos es sus hombros? Le aseguro que no es nada que algo de yoga no pueda calmar —aconsejo Tony antes de sacar su teléfono ante la atenta mirada homicida de Fury— ya la analice —iba a omitir que le había pinchado un dedo durante el camino a su guarida secreta de inadaptados— sus signos vitales son normales, no tiene ningún virus o microorganismo desconocido o contagioso —recalcó con lentitud— aun que si le quiere encontrar algo anormal, ese es su crecimiento, sus células son un total caos.

—Ese no es el tema del que particularmente quiero hablar

—¿Qué es lo que le ve de peligrosa? —cuestionó burlonamente— en mi opinión es una niña encantadora, sin ánimos de ofender, pero ustedes exageran. Lo mas peligroso que le van a encontrar son sus ojos azules —le confió como si fuera un secreto— de verdad que me quitaron el aliento

—¿Viste sus ojos? —exclamaron al unísono Jane, Darcy y Erick

—Hey, Hija de Thor, abre los ojos para tu tía Darcy —ansiosa y con celular en mano, Darcy esperaba verle abrir sus párpados

Tony giró su cabeza a Jane, veloz como un rayo.

—¿Con Thor? —pregunto al borde del frenesí — ¿Que tal te fue con su martillo?

Y no se estaba refiriendo al Mjonir.

—¡Deja de ser tan vulgar! —grito exasperada Jane.

—Pierdes tu tiempo —comentó Darcy a Tony, sin dejar de intentar ver los ojos de Isabella— he tratado por meses de saberlo, no va a decir palabra alguna.

Tony resopló decepcionado.

—Darcy la vas asustar — reprendió Erick, al verla ser tan persistente con el bebe.

—Ya tengo el video, también quiero una foto —aprobó Tony el nuevo rumbo de la situación mientras comenzaba a fotografiarla con su propio celular.

—¡BASTA! —grito exasperado Fury— nada de fotos, Agente Romanoff decomise los celulares —de inmediato esta acato— y ya que parece tan interesado en esa niña, Señor Stark, usted también se queda —ordeno— no estamos jugando, no hay opción B, C, o D. sola hay A, y me importa un comino lo que piensen. Doctora Foster su hija queda bajo la custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D, por supuesto usted también entra en el paquete. Señorita Lewis, Doctor Selvig, ustedes son partes secundaria, me es irrelevante el si deciden quedar o irse, en cualquiera de los dos caso esperamos contar con su discreción —una leve amenaza; pero imperceptible, retumbo en sus palabras— Señor Stark... ¡¿DE DONDE DIABLOS SACO ESE CELULAR?! —harto fue el mismo y se lo arrebato.

Un gorjeo feliz le hizo bajar la mirada, no le gusto nada lo que vio... un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa chimuela le miraban como si fuera el payaso estelar en ese maldito circo en el que se había convertido la sala de juntas

—¿Estas sonriendo ojo loco Fury? —se burlo desconcertado Ironman.

—Cállate Stark.


	3. Capitulo 3

En su juventud Odin había sido incluso más orgulloso y testarudo que Thor, tal vez aún seguía siéndolo un poco.

Pero ahora era el rey de Asgard, como su padre antes que él, y no podía permitir que sus impulsos afectarán a Asgard. Había madurado, había aprendido que las acciones tenían consecuencias, que a veces un sacrificio personal debía hacerse por el bien comun.

Él era Odin, padre de todo. La hija de su primogénito, aunque cruel fuera la verdad, era un error y una vulnerabilidad que no podía dejar que afectará el futuro de los nueve reinos. Ella, como pocos y escasos hijos de Asgardianos con Midgardianos, solo presentaría una longevidad anormal, pero siempre sería débil, fácil de capturar, herir, o asesinar. Decirle a Thor era como anunciar a los nueve mundos que Asgard estaba de rodillas, sin defensa alguna para protegerse. Su hijo era demasiado noble, y aunque estaba orgulloso de esa faceta, sabía que su misma nobleza le haría sacrificar todo por su hija.

No decirle no sólo era lo mejor para el reino, sino incluso para Thor, su hijo jamas podría manejar el dolor de perder a su hija, y a la vez, al ignorar ese hecho protegía a su hija de los terrores que rondaban el universo.

Thor en la ignorancia no sufriría algo que jamás tendría, tal vez, la única culpa que tenía, era que ... ella crecería sin un padre. Aunque incontables casos de igual circunstancia sucedían en los nueve mundo, no podía sino sentirse ligeramente atormentado por hacer que alguien con su sangre sufriera la ausencia de una figura paterna.

Pero el deber de un rey era cuidar por su pueblo, de hacer sacrificios. Y esta era uno que se podía permitir.

En la lejanía de su mente, enturbiada por frescas y más nuevas memorias, escucho el eco de la voz de su padre. Apenas podía recordar rastros de tan extraño momento, pero recordaba la seria mirada de su padre mientras le preguntaba qué pensaba de los Midgardianos.

—Nos adoran porque son criaturas débiles —había respondido sin titubeo— no son amenaza alguna para el reino, su pueblo es como un niño que apenas comienza a caminar, torpe y burdo ¿Qué hay que admirar de una raza así?

Bjor no proclamó palabra alguna por lo que pareció una hora entera, pero lo examinó impasible.

—Sus corazones Odin —había respondido con una inusual quietud— no son más que un parpadeo en el universo, pero logran vivir en un siglo lo que a nosotros nos toma milenios ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Millones de vidas han nacido, vivido, y muerto mientras nosotros a penas nos dirigimos al ocaso de nuestras vidas.

—¿A que quieres llegar, padre?

—Se necesita de gran fuerza para vivir sabiendo que su existencia es corta —afirmó—. No los juzgues tan duramente, Odin —le había pedido aquella vez con fervor— Porque algún día nuestros mundos serán unidos por sangre.

—¿Padre? —Odin llamó incrédulo.

—Debes oírme —ordenó— dudarás de la verdad de mis palabras, pero yo no estaré aquí cuando el día llegue, así que escucha con atención, porque la supervivencia de los nueve mundos depende de esto —advirtió—. A mis oídos han llegado una profecía predicha por las mismas videntes de Alfeheim...

Bjor no había sido el único que había escuchado de tal profecía, y aunque había querido advertir a su hijo del peligro que comenzaba a nacer, este había olvidado con el tiempo aquel extraño momento, había sido demasiado joven e incrédulo para creer en la veracidad de una profecía.

Pero ese no había sido el caso de Thanos. Había vivido por milenios articulando cada palabra en su mente, planeando por el día en que su única amenaza apareciera en el universo.

Exterminar a Midgard o Asgard no había sido un plan descartado, pero había un truco en esa profecía... su existencia no sólo se encontraba amenazada, tambien podía ser recompensada de vencer a esta criatura.

"Cuando el titán amenace con levantar una horda de muerte, de Midgard y Asgard un lazo nacerá de hueso y carne, en su sangre portará la divina bendición de Yggdrasil, un guardia para proteger los nueve mundos. Pero de perder contra la muerte, sus entrañas serán devoradas por el titán, y su fuerza y poderes se volverán uno con el verdugo de los nueve reinos... será el fin de la vida"

Había comenzado a forjar lentamente su poder, no sólo físico, sino aquel que sembraba miedo por donde su nombre fuera dicho. Razas enteras habían conocido su fin y otras más se habían subyugado ante él, habia comenzado a mover las piezas del juego para hacerse de las gemas del infinito.

Y con sus primeros pasos para empezar el fin del universo entero, Thanos había sentido el nacimiento del hijo de Midgard y Asgard.

Ignoraba su localización, pero algo era seguro, estaría listo para conocer al fruto que le traería poder absoluto.

•

•

•

—¿Rosa?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? —pregunto Jane levantando un vestido con olanes.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta —entonó con disgusto Tony— pero tu hija es hija de un dios nórdico, remarcable en las leyendas como un guerrero feroz, y tú, por otro lado no eres una pera en dulce —le recordó— mi ahijada no pinta precisamente para ser la niña linda que grita malcriada y es la cosa favorita para pinchar mejillas de las abuelas del parque.

Jane bufo.

—¡Es linda! —protestó indignada.

—Si, pero no es una malcriada —replico— además, mira su rostro... —señaló al bulto que cargaba en brazos— ¡Lo detesta!

Y era cierto, en su básica interpretación de lo que estaba ocurriendo, entendía que estaban tratando de vestirle con un rosa chillante.

No estaba feliz. Y si sus mofletes hinchados, su ceño fruncido, y sus gimoteos no eran suficiente pista entonces estaba lista para resistirse con manoteos y llantos.

—Tal vez tengas razón —concedió Jane al ver la cara de su retoño.

—Ugh, Jane ¿Qué es eso? —Darcy llegó como un torbellino y le quitó el vestido de las manos— Tu hija ni siquiera ha dicho su primera palabra, pero ya estás matando su vida social.

—¡Darcy! —exclamó ofendía—. Ambos, paren de criticarme, ese conjunto es muy novedoso esta temporada —se defendió— ¡Lo leí!

Tony y Darcy se miraron.

—Quema esa revista —aconsejo Darcy de inmediato

—Jane, tú bebe ni siquiera es cien por ciento humana,desde que nació ha sido especial—le dijo Tony— no trates de robarle su identidad, no la vistas como el resto de las niñas del país.

Suspiro.

—¿Cómo se supone que la vista? —pregunto Jane por vencida.

—Con el color de papa, rojo —decidió de inmediato Darcy.

—Y que sea casual y cómodo —opino Tony buscando alrededor por algo de esas características.

Jane sonrió.

—Suena como un plan.

Todos decidieron que habían hecho lo correcto cuando la vieron con un suéter rojo, una falda azul marino, y mallas grises.

—Nos lo llevamos —dijo Tony a la dependiente— y también eso de allá.

Comentó señalando a una pila de ropa que había pasado la aprobación de los tres.

—Solo déjame sacar mi cartera —murmuró Jane esculcando su bolso— ¡Aquí esta! —exclamó sonriente, había ahorrado desde que supo que estaba embarazada, y estaba orgullosa de poder suministrar lo necesario a su bebé— ¿Cuan...? ¡Tony! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Pagando —contesto con simpleza— Soy jodidamente rico, y es mi ahijada, haz la suma.

—¡No tienes porque pagar! —protestó Jane— puedo hacerlo perfectamente.

Tony se quitó los lentes y la miro.

—Se que puedes, no te estoy subestimando —le aclaró— pero es como soy, gasto una cantidad obscena en las persona que me importan.

Jane suspiro nuevamente, mientras no fuera lastima podía vivir con ello.

—De acuerdo —acepto rendida— ¡Pero yo pago los biberones y pañales! —le advirtió— y quiero que me cobres por el agua y la luz de mi piso en la torre, no quiero vivir de gratis.

—¡Yo sí quiero! —exclamó de inmediato Darcy— no me molesta vivir sin renta.

Ambos la miraron antes de negar, era Darcy después de todo.

—Tu novia... Pepper ¿Cuál fue tu escasa para ausentarte tres días de improvisto? —cuestiono Jane mientras caminaban al exterior— ¿Ya le dijiste que vamos a quedarnos en tu torre?

Tras un largo y exhausto diálogo con S.H.I.E.L.D, y un diminuto intercambio de tecnología por parte de Tony, el director Fury había aceptado solo tener a Isabella bajo guardia permanente y no confinada en una base aleatoria.

Incluso él podía ver la ventaja de que viviera con Stark. La torres era una fortaleza cien por ciento vigilada por el A.I predilecto del millonario, y en caso de emergencia, sin duda era de suma utilidad tener a Ironman a la mano.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado —había respondido tranquilamente Tony.

Jane entorno los ojos.

—Ni siquiera sabe que existimos ¿No es verdad?

Tony se tocó el corazón falsamente ofendido.

—Tu falta de fe me hiere.

Jane rodó los ojos.

—Pero es cierto —afirmó segura.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Mantengo su vida interesante.

Darcy soltó una corta risa.

—Que manera tan interesante de decir que se la complicas —se burlo Darcy.

—Cuidado Lewis —le advirtió Tony— estas hablando con tu casero, por si lo olvidas.

—¿Mi que? —repitió boquiabierta— ¿En serio estas pensando en cobrarme renta?

—No me tientes.

Darcy hizo intento de protesta antes de ser interrumpida por Jane.

—No lo hagas, Darcy —ordenó Jane— no necesito oírte por semanas quejándote de que te cobran la renta.

Darcy bufo mientras subía al ascensor junto a ellos.

—Aguafiestas.

Jane se limitó a sonreír con picardía.

—Se llama ser una madre, Darcy.

Una sonora carcajada brotó de la boca de Tony.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que van a mantener mi vida interesante —mencionó de buena gana Tony.

El millonario volvió a ponerse los lentes, no duda ni por un minuto de que sus palabras serían verdad.

•

•

•

—Explica —había demandado Pepper en cuanto había llegado frente a ella.

—¿Qué parte?

—Donde has estado los últimos tres dias, quienes son tus dos acompañantes, porque hay docenas de agentes en la torre —enumeró con las manos— qué demonios está ocurriendo ¿Y porque tienes un bebé en brazos? —pregunto finalmente reparando en el pequeño bulto adormilado que ostenta— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Es tuya?! —¿Qué otra explicación había?— ¿Con quien te acostaste después de Irak? Tony necesito nombres ¿Va a demandar? Voy a conseguirte la custodia compartida, pero no le vas a dar más de diez mil dólares de manuntecion...

—Ok, relájate —le pidió con expresión incomoda— ¿Por qué asumes que soy el padre?

—No te gustan los niños —respondió de inmediato.

Jane y Darcy enarcaron una ceja ¿Qué no le gustaban? Los últimos tres dias había estado cargando a Isabella más que su propia madre.

—Eso no es cierto —negó— me gustan... en la lejanía.

—Exactamente. Así que la única explicación que encuentro del porque estás cargando un bebé es que es tuyo.

Desde su perspectiva parecía lógico.

—Bueno, pues te equivocas —le dijo claramente ofendido, o al menos pretendía estarlo— Desde Irak la única dama en mi alcoba haz sido tu.

—Solo llevamos saliendo seis meses, es posible...

—No, no —negó Tony— no me interrumpas —ordenó—. Pepper, esa es su madre —señaló a Jane— y hace tres dias no tenía ni idea de que existía ¿Cómo voy a procrear un bebé en tres dias? —pregunto—. Están aquí porque ella está aquí, de hecho todos están aquí por ella —le dijo señalando al bebé que tenía en brazos— esta es Isabella, mi ahijada.

Pepper parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —pregunto anonada.

—Se que es difícil de entender porque una recién nacida causaría tanto revuelo, pero es porque su papá es un dios nórdico de leyenda —explicó— esa mujer...—volvió a señalar a Jane— se tiró a Thor.

Jane lo miró fulminante.

—No, capto lo de la bebe, pero... ¿Tienes una ahijada? —pregunto pasmada— ¿Aceptaste serlo voluntariamente?

Solo una risa de Darcy acompañó el silencio que siguió a su pregunta.

—¿En serio? —pregunto incrédulo— ¿Es lo que más te sorprende de todo?

—Bueno, siempre creí que el fin del mundo se aproximaría el día que te viera con un bebé en brazos —le dijo con disculpa en los ojos.

Tony bufo ofendido, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que brotó en sus labios.

—Si, yo también lo creí.

•

 **¿Vieron el trailer de Thor? !Que pasada! Fue increibleeeeeee.**

 **Hela se ve fenomenal, el grito feliz de Thor al ver a Hulk, Loki con una sensualidad más hipnótica que nunca (Alguien deme a Tom Hiddleston!) y Valkyria! (Los que leen Metamorfa saben que yo puse a Tessa Thompson en el universo Marvel antes que él mismo Marvel ;) ¡Ja!) !Y CON MÚSICA DE LED ZEPPELIN!**

 **Lo ame, lo ame, lo ame...**

 **Noviembre llega ya!**


End file.
